


The Emma Swan Show

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>click for full size. :)</p></blockquote>





	The Emma Swan Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detailsofyourincompetence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detailsofyourincompetence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Emma Swan Show (or: The Story of an Orphan Finding her Family. Just not the Way Everyone Expected.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937130) by [detailsofyourincompetence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detailsofyourincompetence/pseuds/detailsofyourincompetence). 



 

[ ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/fc89cd3c33a69eef6993f4a62e2b43ef/tumblr_o2plwcHSa51s50jflo1_1280.jpg)

 

[ ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/84c134b612fb80d9dfd821e9d9159cd4/tumblr_o2plwcHSa51s50jflo3_r1_1280.jpg)

 

**Author's Note:**

> click for full size. :)


End file.
